Andalite Controller Games
by MsTria
Summary: The third part of Heart of Ice. Why we never got to know anything about our dear villain's private life? Read this, maybe you understand... The 6th chapter is up. It's called Esplin's Dream. Say no more.
1. Prolog

_**Andalite-Controller Games**_

_**Prolog – On an Ordinary Night**_

**Jill**

I licked my lips clean and looked at Visser Three who was laying next to me all relaxed. He was breathing quickly and heavily and he stared straight at me as I morphed back to my Andalite form.

(Jill), the Visser whispered in an hoarse voice. (You have, should I say developed… I have never come like that before…)

I bend over Visser Three and wrapped my arms around him. I felt such a pounding desire that I was afraid of losing my mind.

(My dear Visser), I purred in thought-speech. (I am here to make you enjoy…)

Visser Three rose laying on his stomach, to the same position I had. His green eyes flashed as he started to fondle my shivering body decisively. All I could do was to surrender to the Visser's hands and groan shrilly.

(If that is enough to make you so loud tonight, what will you do when it is time for serious action?) Visser Three laughed. (Well, let's find out.)

The Visser fell me down under him, spread my back legs and pushed into me with one powerful thrust. I made a voice that was something between a moan and a scream. I was crazy in lust and saw or felt no more anything but my lovely Visser Three. I felt him making love to me so fiercely that a weaker-made female would have ripped to pieces. His tail blade cut my flesh again and again and made me bleed.

(Oh, Jill), the Visser groaned in a thought-speech voice strongly toned by excitement. (Slap me!)

(What?) I shrieked.

(Slap me! Against my face! With an open palm!) Visser Three screamed. (Fight me! Imagine I am raping you!)

I knew that kind of stuff aroused him, so I did what he said.

(Ah! Go on!) he squalled as my palm hit his face. I slapped again and imagined I was an honorable Andalite maiden attacked by her worst enemy. The idea excited now also me, if possible, more. I knew that if I had been reluctant, I couldn't have won Visser Three. He was bigger and stronger than me and could easily hold me. And my artificial resisting made him even wilder. It's difficult to say who screamed and moaned louder, the Visser or me.

Visser Three squeezed his front legs against my sides and made a short sudden shove turning himself in the same. Then I came so wildly that everything went black in the end. The last thing I understood was Visser Three's insane yell as he went off to me.

As I was going down from the top of enjoyment, my mind cleared slowly. Visser Three had disengaged himself from me and laid now next to me with his hair wet of sweat and his eyes almost closed. He stroked my head gently. I sighed and moved so close to him as possible. I was covered by blood but I didn't care. I just wanted to stay there forever, next to Visser Three.

We both fell asleep quickly, side by side, tired from enjoying.


	2. Full Board for Free

_Author Notation: This chapter has been censored because I had to make it M instead of MA. The original uncut versions are on AniFinns - click the Home Page link in my profile._

_Dedicated to Beekiller-Johanna. Credits of purring Andalites go to her!_

_**Chapter 1 –Full Board For Free**_

**Jill**

(Can you _believe _it, Jill?) Visser Three hissed in rage, as we were laying together in his bed again in one evening. (It was not enough that the Council of Retards gave the shark project to Visser One. Now they made up that I must visit that hypocritical, self-flattering, primadonna-playing, humanized dapsen tomorrow in the base of Royan Island!)

I stroked the Visser in the way I knew that it pacified him. (Why?)

(They say I should make sure that everything is fine there), Visser Three grimaced. (That the project is advancing like it should. Well, actually I _hope _that Visser One would fuck up the whole thing – but of course she would manage to pass the buck to me, as always.)

I stroked Visser Three again. I knew he wasn't just one of the most feared but also of the most hated Vissers in the Yeerk Empire – unlike Visser One, who seemed to be respected and liked by everyone. The Yeerks would like to blame Visser Three more than One for spoiling an important project.

Suddenly Visser Three pulled me closer to himself and whispered: (Could I get a piece of _massage_?)

I quivered as I felt his hand on my back. When Visser Three put the accent on the word "massage" like that, as if it had started with an initial, he didn't mean just some massaging. He meant my favorite one. I grinned in seducing way, rolled on my other side and moved my hands between the Visser's back legs. I enjoyed as I got the Visser moan in pleasure.

I had just got going, as Visser Three told me to stop. Naturally I obeyed – you can't say no to Visser Three – but still I was surprised.

(Somehow I just do not have the feeling anymore), the Visser muttered. (I am tired and I want to sleep. What I need for tomorrow are especially mental powers.)

I made myself laugh and turned laying in the same way as the Visser. For a moment I wondered whether something was wrong – until I realized my host was thinking that Visser Three's body was surely slowed by getting old.

I flared up at first and considered punishing her with mental torture, but then I found from her memory a fact that sometimes middle-aged males have days when they just don't come. No matter what you do. And that's embarrassing for them, so they usually cut all the thing out.

(I've got many experiences of that), my host said. I could see it.

(Wasn't it great that you got _me _as your host! Where would you be without me…)

_Oh, give me a break, Miribel_, I snapped. Miribel-Ashan-Celidwen, the Andalite whose head I lived in, had posed in erotic pictures and sold herself to males for a living when she still had been in her homeworld.

Visser Three would really deserve a younger host. He himself is still young, just about five Earth years older than me. I closed my eyes and imagined him in a new body that would be even more handsome and muscular than his current one, and have a huge tool…

Shit. I shouldn't have to. Now the desire that had remained in my body grew to the thousandth power. I couldn't even be satisfied by myself, the Visser would have woken up. I kicked with my back hooves nervously. Some Yeerks are addicted to oatmeal. I'm addicted to sex, I admit it. And my greatest lust is for the glorious creature whose tough and muscular body I felt next to me.

Sometimes I wish it really would be just lust. That I'd be just like him, Visser Three with a heart of ice –desire, enjoy, never feel the foolish emotion called love.

When I woke up in the next morning, the Visser was still laying next to me. I stroked his face, and it woke him up.

(Jill?) he said in sleepy way. Then he seemed to remember something and moaned. (Why the hell you woke me up? I wanted to sleep over this day.)

(I'm sorry, Visser), I whispered keeping my hand on his cheek. He smiled his cold Andalite smile – until we heard noise of a fight from somewhere and someone called the Visser's name. Visser Three swore loud and jumped up from the bed. I strode out of the room after him just like a real personal assistant. The noise came from the crew rooms of the ship, so we walked straight there.

Visser Three yanked the door open dramatically. In a blink of the eye, everyone who had been in the room stopped dead – featuring a dozen of male human-Controllers who had been fighting. One young man's fist stopped just before hitting another one's face.

(What does this mean?) Visser Three said with an icy voice. His look went around among the Controllers. He is so sexy when he maintains discipline. Still no-one said anything. Everybody just stared at the Visser with their eyes wide.

(Answer my question, you fools!) Visser Three snapped. (What are you fighting here for like a herd of senseless animals?)

One of the young men stepped carefully forward and muttered something like: "Wargbtlvintotheroyislndsatchncn."

(What?) the Visser yelled. The Controller gulped and repeated: "We argued about leaving to the Royan Island as a technician."

(You fought about _that_? Why?) Visser Three asked shrilling his main eyes. A man, who looked like one of the oldest in the company, screwed up his courage and stuttered watching the floor: "You see… there's… well… Visser One there."

(Visser One?) Despise was heard from Visser Three's voice as strongly as always. (And?)

"Well… there are many people here who want to get close to her…"

(FOOLS! TRAITORS!) Visser Three yelled and cut the Controller's neck with his tail. (So you are fighting about Visser One, eh? Well, I have some news to you. Every single one of you is now demoted to be a ship slave, so no one gets anywhere! Understood?)

"Yes, Visser", peeped everyone who dared. Visser Three turned around and left, and I followed him kicking the door closed after me.

We walked to the bridge. Lieutenant Korin One-One-Nine and a company of Hork-Bajir were waiting us standing in position.

"Everything is ready for your departure, Visser", Korin said. "The water equipment of the Hork-Bajir warriors is in the fighter and the landing place has been checked. The fighter leaves in five local minutes."

(Fine), Visser Three muttered, although he seemed to think that it would have been much better if the departure had been canceled.

"Sir, may I ask where are the technicians?" Korin asked. "Their lift should have left long time before."

(They will not come. I moved them to tasks which are much more suitable for their intelligence), Visser Three said. (I'm sure our oh-so-brilliant Visser One survives without them.) He turned to me and went on: (You stay here, Jill. You do not have a good morph for moving under water.)

Then he left towards the bug fighter station with Korin and the Hork-Bajir. I stayed on the bridge neither. I had loads of work: I had to do the room service in the Visser's room, check possible messages from the Sub-Vissers around the planet or from the Council of Thirteen, write down to the register the database about the new Controllers and so on. And I also had to visit the pool of the Mother Ship.

A couple of Earth hours later I had just returned from the pool to the Blade Ship and was thinking of going to check the messages from the Council again – yes, I know, I've spent too much time with Visser Three, he checks them at least ten times a day – as an announcement began to echo everywhere in the ship. Our mighty Visser was coming back! I trotted to the bug fighter station to meet him.

I was shocked as I saw the creatures in the fighter stepping out. Two Hork-Bajir carried the lifeless-looking Visser Three on their shoulders being careful of not cutting him with their blades.

(Visser.) I said his name silently and was going to ran to him, as Lieutenant Korin marched by the Hork-Bajir and shouted at them: "Move! We have to get him somewhere where it's warm as soon as possible!"

(What has happened?) I hissed to Korin.

"The base has been destroyed", he explained with a low voice. "By the Andalite bandits. One of them almost hit the Visser's consciousness off. Besides that it took a long time from the pilot of the fighter to find him because he couldn't come to the agreed place nor even at the agreed time. The Visser had to swim in the cold water of the ocean for half an hour in his own body. Good for the poor pilot that the Visser was only in part conscious. He died fast with his head sent rolling."

I let the Hork-Bajir walk next to me and grabbed Visser Three's hand. It was cold as ice. The Visser's main eyes were partly open. They had a delirious look, as if he had had fever.

"Fast", Korin said to the servants who were waiting in the corridor. None of them was those who had just been devoted – luckily. "Get a hot bath ready, and warmed towels and stuff…"

(And get the hell out of there then), Visser Three muttered. (I want only my personal assistant to be with me.)

The servants looked at each other in stupid way.

(Go and set that fricking bath, you idiots), I snapped at them with private thought-speech. And yes, they left quickly then.

After a time that had felt like a little eternity, they came back and informed that everything was ready. The Hork-Bajir carried the Visser to the "dressing room" and left him alone with me. I helped the Visser to the bathtub and started to wipe his face with a wet and hot towel.

(Feeling better, Visser?) I asked softly. Visser Three nodded. He still looked a bit absent. I set towels to his back and shoulders, and as they had warmed his cold-caught muscles enough, I took them off and began to massage. I mean now a common massaging, not _massaging. _The Visser closed his eyes. I put my hand on his cheek and stroked. Then Visser Three did something he hadn't ever done before – he lifted his head clearly wanting more and purred. I breathed deep and stroked his face more, and he whispered my name several times besides purring.

Then the magic just ended as I was holding Visser Three's head in my hands. The Visser opened his eyes, and for a moment I thought I saw in them something else but ever frost. It disappeared soon. Maybe I had just imagined.

(Help me up), Visser Three ordered. I pulled him on his hooves, and he laid himself down on the warm mattress next to the bathtub. I kept on standing still and watched the Visser. What I saw was probably one of the most erotic sight I had seen within my life. A cruel killer, a ruthless conqueror laying wet and relaxed, the tight muscles glistening. Too tired for defending himself… For Kandrona's sake, how arousing things can a Yeerk experience within her life?

I stepped next to Visser Three and set my hands on his body. I massaged, but in different way than in the bath. Then I had done it with an open palm to make the Visser's blood move, now my measures had more rhythm, were harsher, more demanding… more passionate. I didn't take much time for a part, I wanted to go downer. However, I pinched the Visser's muscles with pleasure.

Slowly my hands came closer and closer their destination. By the back onto the rear, from there by the other side to behind the front legs and under the stomach. Finally my hands came between his back legs. Visser Three screamed.

(Ah, I hit a sensitive place?) I laughed. (Well, I must massage it more then…)

And so I did. I felt him exciting. I turned my body a little more sideways, spread my back legs and lifted my tail. I saw the lewd and lusty grin on Visser Three's face. I clasped with more and more power and rubbed harsher and harsher.

(I do not stop before you come, Visser Three), I whispered with a low and excited voice. (Before you come dry!)

The Visser groaned in pleasure in my squeeze. I saw him reaching out towards my rear, and I stepped closer. On the next moment I was feeling the Visser's hand under my tail.

(You apparently want something here), Visser Three laughed. How right he was! The desire that had burnt in me since the day before wasn't yet satisfied. Suddenly the Visser grabbed a shower which had hung on the pool and stuck it into me! I shrieked. The shower wasn't as thick as a tool of an Andalite male, but it came to the same thing well as Visser Three began to grind me with it. But I had promised to take him to the top of enjoyment and over it, so I tried to focus to the _massaging _in the first place. Not long anymore… I made two long, harsh and sudden moves with my hands, and that was that. Visser Three yelled in extremous pleasure. Luckily he still didn't stop handling me. As it was my turn to come, I thought of how arousing my situation was. I made one long and loud moan.

I wiped my face just as clean that I could open my main eyes. I saw Visser Three rising on his hooves and flexing with a smile full of pleasure.

(Now, brush me), he ordered. (But first… take a shower.)

He pulled the shower out of me and gave it to my hands. I laughed and washed my top body calmly. It was hard to hold the shower, it was so slippery... Visser Three watched me and I felt cold vibes running on my back. I had no patience to stand in the shower for a long time, I wanted to do my next sweet task. Of course, brushing isn't the same to massaging, not at least as an excuse for touching the hottest creature in the universe, but the Visser really needed brushing on that moment. His hair was all messed up. Of course, he looked much cuter that way, but I was sure Visser Three exactly wasn't eager of being cute. So I took a soft brush from the shelf and began to curry him with long and heavy strokes.

I tried. I swear. But my hands wandered as if by itself to… well, you probably guess. I'm sorry, but I can't think Visser Three in any other way but sexually anywhere, I mean _anywhere. _Even if we had just given satisfaction to one another. It's not my fault, but the Visser's! Why he has to be so hot? And I want two things from him, and get just the other – sex.

I focused and morphed a human slowly and covertly. As I had the mouth, I gave up brushing, kneeled down and started to suck. For a moment I was afraid of him getting mad of my sudden tenderness, but it had no use. I heard the Visser's voice in my head:

(Ah, a male has no privacy in the company of Jillay One-Two-Eight! You are the best personal assistant I have ever had… ahhhh!)

It was one of the greatest compliments I had ever heard from Visser Three.


	3. Oatmealed

_**Chapter 2 – Oatmealed **_

**Visser Three**

It still felt strange to wake up next to another Andalite-Controller.

However, once I had found someone who was like me – although female – I would have been stupid if I hadn't made use of her. Especially since she was even more insatiable than me. That was why I, who usually threw my partners out of my bed after they had done their favors, let Jillay One-Two-Eight be with me for whole nights. She was always so eager, I could whip her with my tail and she screamed for more. Now I felt her fingers going through my hair, stroking gently. Maybe I wanted her to leave me alone – but her caressing felt so good I didn't bother to snarl at her. I just closed my eyes and concentrated to the pleasure. This was a Visser's life.

And, of course, on the next moment I damned the day when the Council of Thirteen had made me one. My door buzzer rang – believe it, there is no more irritating noise than its – and I heard almost as irritating shrill voice that belonged to one lieutenant of mine: "VISSER! I'm terribly sorry if I disturb you but this is an emergency!"

(Do you want me to tell what you can do with your dawashing emergency, you idiot!) I yelled in my most frightening Visser voice. I really, _really _wasn't going to get up yet from that bed…

But the same guy went on, although his voice was now much smaller and squeakier voice: "But… but Visser… the Andalite bandits have attacked our central pool!"

(What the _Crachlay_!) I shrieked and jumped up from the bed.

"Yes, Visser…" the lieutenant said, still in a small and humble voice. "There they are now chasing an Andalite who is in his own shape. And the hunter robots shot down a couple of bats."

(No bats again), I muttered. I was so fed up with trying to get actual bats, who were caught as Andalites, to demorph. But if there was one certain Andalite there…

(Take the message to detachment fifteen of my army, set the Bug Fighters ready), I gave orders. (Now!)

"Yes sir, sure sir, immediately, but… there was another thing too."

(What?)

"They have a new sort of oatmeal found… some Yeerks have apparently tried to replace Kandrona rays with it but failed… their hosts have been killed or reinfested", the lieutenant added quickly. "But this new oatmeal causes addiction just like the one that has brought us problems."

(Oh, great), I sighed. New oatmeal confusions was what I was missing, indeed. Almost every day some maple syrup and ginger –flavored instant oatmeal - whatever it exactly meant then - was confiscated at our pools. It helped some desperate low-ranks to survive without the Kandrona but took away their ability to control their hosts. In fact it's a pity that it has that kind of effect – otherwise I would use it myself. I hate my natural form I have to return every third Earth day. I hate all that vulnerability and helplessness. I would love to live like an Andalite forever and constantly.

I had lost the other known way to replace the Kandrona. My twin brother had taken the secret with him to death. Esplin Nine-Four-Double-Six, the Lesser. He had escaped his miserable share in our society to the human world, made a huge fortune and got an unbelievable knowledge about the humans on the side. Things I knew absolutely nothing about. You may now think I had wanted to co-operate with him and let him help me. You're wrong.

Day by day, I was more and more annoyed of the fact that my twin who was born to be a low-rank was nearly as respected and much more liked than me. I wanted everything. _I _was the Prime. _I _was the real warrior. _I _had got an Andalite host through dangers he had no idea of, revealed to my people secrets of a more developed species, and become the third most powerful officer of the Empire. Finally I had framed my brother to be a traitor. I claimed that he had spread information about our invasion among humans. The word of a mighty Visser against the word of a low-rank who was known as humanized. The Council of Thirteen didn't bother to investigate the matter. A lifelong ban from the pools was given to my brother, or he was sentenced to starvation.

However, he hadn't died. He had continued his life in his mansion on Earth and was somehow, _somehow_, managed to stay alive. I had kept an eye on him constantly for getting him to my torture chamber on the Blade ship to force him to reveal, how… Until his mansion had burnt a few Earth weeks ago. He had contacted me on the day after. He had been dying.

"I hope you're happy now, brother", he had said. "Screwing up in the leadership of the invasion, lewd life, and killing your subordinates if they dare to disagree with you. You are a caricature of a Visser. But of course, it doesn't matter so long everybody kneels before you and licks your hooves, o _great and mighty _Visser Three. But believe me: some day it's your turn to be alone in misery, in the middle of a life you're now living just in your nightmares."

I had pretended laugh and wished the worthless and foolish lesser an exceptional painful fugue. As my last words to the Yeerk I once had sworn eternal friendship with. So long ago, before the Andalite body and high positions…

(Visser? You were going to Earth, were you not?)

I woke up from my thoughts when Jill spoke to me.

(Oh yes. Tell the chemistry experts that they must see the new oatmeal on their own. I do not have time.)

I ran to the Bug Fighter, which flew straight to Earth and the tunnel starting outside one coast city. It led to the Yeerk pool of the city. I saw every single Controller stopping and lifting their heads, as my fighter landed. The speaker bellowed something about saluting the great and venerable Visser. I felt very fine when I walked out the Bug fighter and sensed all those wretched low-ranks staring me in scared way. Yes, I was angry for the Andalites getting into the pool, but if even one of them was already caught… He could be used in catching the others. But before that I had to make sure that the bandits who still likely were at the pool wouldn't get anywhere.

(Seal every exit!) I roared so that each and every one at the pool heard me. (No one moves! Not a single twitch, do you hear me? I have secure troops coming down. Until they check you, no one moves! If any of you see any movement, destroy! Destroy it! Do you understand me! I will not tolerate failure!)

The Bug fighters bearing the detachment fifteen descended too and the Hork-Bajir-Controllers began their round. Every single creature at the pool had to be checked. I knew that there were at least six Andalite bandits, and it was more than possible that all of them were at the pool right then. I was going to make sure that none of them would escape that time. I smiled as I imagined all the things I could to them when they would be safely abroad my Blade ship…

Then I saw a Dracon beam flashing three times near the cafeteria of human-Controllers!

(Who's firing over there?) I bellowed. (I said, freeze!)

A couple of Hork-Bajir dashed there immediately. I swore quietly. Then, soon, the walls of the cafeteria crashed down and out rushed three Earth animals.

I had seen the Andalite bandits using the same morphs before.

For a moment I just stared the Andalites like an idiot. What the hell they were going to do? They ran towards the storage of confiscated goods. The big gray animal – some human-Controller had called it an elephant, I remembered – ran into the wall of the storage, the building collapsed, and one of the blue barrels full of the dangerous oatmeal rolled away.

(Get them!) I yelled. To everybody. And everybody as if woke up from their bow-to-the-horrible-Visser trance and attacked towards the Andalites. The elephant wrapped his trunk around one of the barrels and threw it straight to the Yeerk pool. A black creature looking like a human pointed the barrel with a Dracon gun. Don't ask where he had got that.

(Your move, Visser), the Andalite in elephant morph said.

(Stop!) I roared, since I didn't manage to make up anything smarter. Everybody stopped in a fraction of a second. I walked towards the Andalites trying to look as scary and mighty as possible. I stopped only two Hork-Bajir and a Taxxon away from them – I didn't want to take a risk by going too near of them. I estimated the situation with my stalk eyes and kept my main eyes on the Andalite in elephant morph.

(There's nothing in that barrel but garbage.)

(Then you won't mind if my friend fires and blows it up), the Andalite answered. Damnit, the bluff hadn't made it. But I laughed. How I loved my laugh.

(There are perhaps a thousand Yeerks in that pool. The… the product in that barrel might affect half of them before we could get it cleared up. Five hundred Yeerks.)

Five hundred low-ranks? On the other hand, it wouldn't be all that big loss, compared to letting the Andalites go…

(And against that, I suppose you want your fellow terrorists released and a chance to escape.)

(Exactly.)

(Then I'd better to give you my answer), I said with silky menace. Full of sweet self-conceit and triumph, I lifted my head and raised my voice for talking to the ordinary Controllers. (Destroy them…)

But it was too late! The elephant rushed to me. I tried to leap back but a Taxxon was in my way. The elephant's trunk wrapped around my top body. In panic I slashed, but missed. The elephant lifted me in the air. I writhed and slashed again. Now I hit his face. He bellowed in pain, but didn't release me. Again I slashed but it had still no use. The elephant threw me through the air… I saw my subordinates' disbelieving looks… and hit the surface of smelly water! I was in the Yeerk pool!

How disgusting. To swim in the excretions of hundreds of low-ranks. But it wasn't the worst, as I suddenly realized…

(_Now_ do you care if we blow up that barrel?) asked the Andalite in elephant morph. (Now do you care?)

For Kandrona's sake! The oatmeal would be absorbed to my hooves and make _me_ crazy! So I had no alternative. I ordered my underlings to go and free the prisoner Andalites. In the same time the elephant-morphed Andalite kicked the rest of the barrels to the pool. One of them almost hit me. As the whole pack of Andalites was walking up the stairs of the pool complex, I morphed to the _ramorechisk a'Sstr_ and went up with a few stylish moves of wings right when the Andalites blew up one of the barrels. A company of Hork-Bajir ran against them. I would catch those pests at last!

But I celebrated too early. The Andalites either freaked out or decided to make a suicide or had some digging-capable morph, since they shot a part of the roof of the pool down on them! We didn't find them any more.

As I was going back to the Blade ship, I stared out the window all the time. I could look none of my subordinates to the eyes. I had gone through the greatest degradation in my Visser career after bathing in grape juice to remove the stink of one Earth animal and turning soft purple. Abroad my ship I wanted to get straight to my room and ran, and bumped into Jill. Literally. The glass container that she was carrying dropped on the floor and broke into thousands of pieces.

I glared at Jill angrily.

(I am sorry, Visser), she whispered. (But… the chemists, they… researched that substance.)

She pointed the oatmeal that had spread on the floor. To put it mildly, I'd had enough of oatmeal for that day.

(And?) I snapped.

(And, well, it contains the same addictive chemicals as the other but the Kandrona rays really cannot be replaced with it. There is also the substance in it which is presumed to cause the loosing of the nerve connections and remove the ability to control the host, but in different form. Probably the new substance only slows the running of the impulses and causes hallucinations, and destroys the brain branches in long-term use just like the different oatmeal.)

I had listened to Jill too attentively: I didn't notice before then that the oatmeal had flowed under our hooves.

(I feel strange), I finally murmurred to Jill, who answered that so did she. I told the ship servants who had appeared there to clean the floor, and shut myself and Jill into my room. I really felt _very _strange and confused. I wasn't able to think clearly any more, and sense was disappeared and happiness and freedom from care were there instead. I could do every-fucking-thing I wanted! Who cared of anything? I heard giggling in my head. Jill was standing next to me staggering on her hooves. She had an absent look in her eyes.

(Visser), she giggled. (Oh, you are so handsome…)

I watched her. How great she looked that night! Her body was so… _perfect_, so slender and harmonious, her hair gleamed in all the shades of purple, and her light green eyes shimmered the way they'd never had before. I felt like an actual male Andalite who hadn't got laid for times, I burnt in desire… I stepped closer to Jill and began to touch her body everywhere. She moaned and wrapped her hands around my neck. All the blood from the Andalite brain I controlled flowed between my back legs and made my member huge and hard as stone… very suitable for impaling the beautiful female.

I tried to leap on Jill but my back legs gave way too early and I dropped back on four hooves.

(Visser, you are on fire), she laughed in a strange thick thought-speech voice and cuddled against me. (Take me, take me, rape me until I bleed, do to me whatever you want, Visser Three, I will do everything for such a sexy male like you…)

I held her tight and looked to her main eyes from just a couple of inches.

(You will not survive this night without morphing), I hissed while I pulled Jill from her hair. (Do you see how hard I am? Do you see this tail… I have send many creatures' heads rolling with it and so I can also make your blood flow… flow very well… How long you think you will stand my handling? You will cry for mercy! Cry, I say!)

I tried to climb on her again, but this time we both almost fell as Jill's knees buckled. I yelled in frustration, grabbed onto Jill so tight that she shrieked in pain, and threw her onto the bed. Jill giggled, opened her back legs and glanced at me with a seducing look. I jumped to the bed next to her.

(Visser, oh Visser, do it, I want you so much!) Jill screamed. I grasped my hands around her neck and pushed as deep into her as I could. Her groan turned me even more on. I closed my main eyes while my stalk eyes whirled around crazily. I let the enjoyment mix with my bizarre feelings and cried like a lunatic.

Suddenly I realized that Jill didn't groan and writhe anymore but laid still under me. I didn't stop, I was almost coming, but I snapped:

(Jill!)

She did not react. I repeated the same in more imperative tone of voice and slapped her on her both cheeks. She moaned once but didn't open her eyes. I sneered and handled the matter to the end. When I finally managed to get up from the bed – it was hard – I left Jill laying there. I had no time for waking her up.

I staggered to the bridge via the black corridor. I tried to go up on my stand but I lost my balance again and fell down on the floor. Two low-ranks came to help me rise but their fuss-making and cringing got me, so I hit them away with the blunt side of my tail.

(Leave the orbit), I ordered. I wanted to see this shit of a solar system a little!

"But Visser…" one of my subordinates stuttered. I wagged my tail towards her.

(Are you opening my order to question?)

I felt the ship turning and the ground disappeared under my hooves for a moment. I found myself on the floor again. I watched out of the window. For some reason the stars were dancing around in fine figures. And why that one guy was walking on the ceiling?

(Andalite fighter in sight!) I screamed suddenly. (Shoot it down!)

I heard a pair of human-Controllers mumbling something about an ordinary human-made probe, but another one didn't wait. He exploded the metal gadget dashing from the left with a Dracon beam. After the orange flash the world began to sparkle as pink in my eyes… and I remember no more…

I woke up in the human-Controllers' toilet. I have no idea how I had ended up there. All I knew that moment was how sick I felt. With great difficulty I rose up on my hooves and realized that the wall was full of texts.

_V3's a Whisk-Visser._

_Booooring._

_Earth shitty place. _Someone had added: _No way! Its fucking cool!_

_Visser One is hot._

_Visser Three stinks._

DAMNIT!

I walked carefully out of the toilet. I passed a human-Controller who was wearing nothing but underpants and seemed to be scared to death as he saw me.

(Why the hell you are not wearing your uniform?) I snapped.

"B-b-but Visser, i-it was your order yesterday night… to take off everything except underwear. "

(My _order_?) I was totally flabbergasted.

"Yes, Visser. You gave it after dancing on your stand like a stripper, accosting lieutenant Iniss Two-Two-Six, telling Councilor Twelve, who had contacted you, to kiss your ass, and ordering us to drive to the orbit of the home planet of the Veleek. That's where we still are."

Holy Kandrona. HOLY KANDRONA!

(Get this ship back to the orbit of Earth), I managed to say. (Dress the uniforms on. And… wash the walls of the human-Controllers' toilet!)

"Yes sir, I will forward the commandment", the Controller shrilled and ran off, looking horrified. I dragged myself to my room. Jill was still lying on the bed, evidently waking up.

(Visser?) she said in sleepy voice. (That dawashing oatmeal…)

(I know), I muttered. I laid down next to Jill. She didn't know what I had done… luckily. Why it was always _me _who disgraced himself? Why could it never be someone else, such as Visser One?

----------

The knowledge of intoxicating apple-cinnamon-flavored instant oatmeal spread fast. The Council of Thirteen forbade taking it, but I know some Yeerks have made business of dealing it from Earth. Nowadays it is available all over the Yeerk Empire.


	4. Voices from the Torture Chamber

_**Chapter 3 – Voices From the Torture Chamber**_

**Jill**

I had been Visser Three's personal assistant for a couple of local months, when I finally had a chance to prove his infamous cruel execution ways.

Of course, the Visser had killed dozens, if not hundreds of his subordinates within that time, but they had been smaller crimes – such as putting his orders to question, or not understanding them immediately, or bringing his morning oatmeal too cold or too hot – which were punished by a quick death, cutting the head off, which Visser Three especially favored. The Visser used to take the loose heads to his vacation residence which had been built to one remote and dark place on Earth. All the skulls of different species, which decorate the stairs, gates and edges there, belong to unfortunate underlings of Visser Three.

But the crime I'm now talking about was much greater: failing a plan the Visser had made at a short notice, but which had been extremely important. Everything had started from an ordinary human-Controller in our central city on Earth, who had recognized a random man walking on a street to be the secondly most high-ranking chief of a powerful human organization. Through the organization – the Controller had called it FBI - it would have been possible to find out about a half of the secrets of the human species at the same time and even get to infiltrate to the leadership of the mightiest superpower on Earth, or so the Controller had explained through his videophone. His host had also been a part of the organization once, but on a lower level. As Visser Three had realized how important the matter really was, he hadn't wasted any time. He had told the human-Controller to contact lieutenant Iniss Two-Two-Six and inform him about the movements of the man, and Iniss he had sent to drive around the city by the ancient vehicle humans use. He had to crash into the man when he would have found him, and the man would be sent to the nearest hospital ruled by our people, and infested there. Visser Three had already promised him to one of his best lieutenants.

Iniss had been the first one who had fucked up. He obviously had estimated his speed and timing wrong since, well, everyone knows that Visser Three's calculations are always right. The man had been hurt worse than the Visser had supposed. So bad that he had sunk into coma. When Visser Three had got to hear from this – I'll never forget the face of the Controller who came to tell it – he had blown his top more seriously than once when the prototype of a new Bug fighter model had crashed down to the center of the human city. He had walked, in his human morph, right to the hospital where the man had been taken to, but according to his own words, the human-Controllers there were so stupid that they hardly told apart an Andalite's front end from rear and tried to make it forgiven by licking his hooves. And as if that all wouldn't have been enough, the Andalite bandits had appeared once again, spying the hospital. Visser Three had chased them in a morph – and got besieged and almost killed by them. Those cowardly dapsenish war criminals, attacking a honorable Visser as a group.

The morph Visser Three had used had been a Kafite. A six-winged bird from the home of Andalites. The morph had been dealt to the Visser by War Prince Samilin-Corrath-Gahar, our first and only Andalite ally ever. Samilin had co-operated most with Visser Four, with whom he originally made his contracts about informing of the war tactic of his people. Both of them were in the Leera War in those days, and Samilin was meant to defect conclusively and openly to our side soon – but something went terribly wrong. The Andalite ship which had born him exploded too early and had him killed. Something went terribly wrong in the entire Leera War. So terribly that Visser Four's rank was actually taken from him when we lost the war – and he also broke all the relations with my Visser. I remember Visser Four visiting on Visser Three's Blade Ship for the last time before losing his rank. His human eyes were all over red and swelled up. I've understood that means that the human has cried a lot. Maybe it was only because of the greatest disgrace a Visser can face, but I've got a feeling there was also something else behind. You see – what, _what the hell_ could get a great oh-so-honored Andalite warrior cheating his own people anyway? And the way Samilin and Visser Four had been together…

It's very possible I'm completely wrong. You see, I don't know all the details of the matter of Visser Four. Anyway, it's all another story. Ask – very politely and carefully – from Visser Three if you want to know.

Well, where was I? Oh yes, as the Visser had escaped from the Andalites, he had returned to the hospital and acquired the DNA of the human man. The man's brain had been damaged so badly that he would never be able to move again – or that was what we thought - and it meant he was useless as a host. Therefore Visser Three himself had decided to begin to play him to the FBI. But, but. On the following day the Andalites had struck again. One of them had almost, but only _almost_, got caught, and then the fucking human had woken up! And those idiots in the hospital hadn't had enough brain for stopping him from taking his identification cards, walking out and disappearing.

"But Visser, you hadn't given us any directions for that kind of situation."

One of the human-Controllers stuttered something like that. They – twelve huge men, a small crowd of males and females, a few young females, and Iniss Two-Two-Six – were standing on the edge of the pool complex of the Mother Ship. Oh Kandrona, how stupid they were. I stood opposite them with a toolbox in my hands, and Visser Three was beside me. He stared at the human-Controllers with an icy look.

(You know, there is a strange thing called thinking by yourself), Visser Three sneered. (Even you low-ranks need it sometimes, in this sort of matters, for example.)

He took a step towards the Controllers, and they seemed to shrink.

(However), he said, (it would be a shame to waste good host bodies. So crawl out there. Now.)

"We have nothing to lose, you crazy Andalite-faced dapsen!" one of the men yelled. Funny how some people just freak out when they face death.

The Visser's tail moved faster than a human eye could have seen, and the Controller fell down on the floor letting out deafening noise. His legs, which had been separated from the body, jerked in their own for a couple of seconds.

(You don't, eh?) Visser Three said in silky voice. (Bleed to death, _dapsen._)

Horrified, all the other Yeerks but Iniss appeared one by one from their hosts' heads. Hork-Bajir took the humans immediately to the pier for re-infestation. The Visser watched serenely the helpless Yeerks writhing on the floor, and told me to open the box. He took two long iron skewers out and smiled in twisted, almost excited way.

Visser Three penetrated every poor failed Yeerk with the skewers one by one.

(Look here, everybody!) he cried out. (_This_ is what happens to an incompetent underling!)

He lifted the skewers up in the air. He had done the piercing so skillfully that the skewer didn't go through anybody's important organs. The death of the Yeerks would be slow and painful. I almost heard their tortured ultra voice cries in my Andalite ears as they squirmed in the skewers.

The human-Controller with no legs kept on screaming on the floor.

Visser Three looked straight to Iniss Two-Two-Six's eyes. Iniss looked like he would have liked to be swallowed by the floor.

(I'd love to impale you too), the Visser said coldly. (But I don't want to give my first and definitely only human host to just anybody. You will get through this with mild torture.)

He told a couple of human-Controllers to pull down from the ceiling two chains, which had been set there expressly for this purpose. They were tied around Iniss' arms and body so that they kept him in a strange and unnatural position. Visser Three moved his hand, and the chains were reeled upper again. Iniss began to scream as he was lifted up to the air. Apparently the position was painful for a human.

(Fifteen local minutes), Visser Three said in the same icy voice. (Have fun there.)

He turned his look to me. I sensed the rage that was still burning in him. The uncontrollable force of nature, woken up by the frustration caused by the failure. The electric charge that couldn't be turned off through only torturing and killing the offenders, so it turned into something else… something that was, to Visser Three, very close to the rage and the urge of causing pain.

His hands grasped around my wrists and he pulled me forward, so that I almost dropped the toolbox.

(Come on), the Visser said. I followed him shivering in sweet horror and anticipation. I had bad expectations.

Iniss and the other human-Controller were left to cry at the pool, and their fellows in their natural forms to writhe in the skewers stuck in the holes of the wall. Visser Three's face was expressionless.

_Like a statue. _So gorgeous, so perfect right down to the tiniest detail – but whatever you say to it, its face never turns happier. You can slay hundred of creatures in the front of its eyes – and it always stays where it is, indifferently staring. And you can stand next to it for hours, for days, but its cold hands never turn warm.

Visser Three took me to his torture chamber in the Blade Ship. I had been right. Without a word, the Visser took the toolbox and put it on the floor, then locked the four chains hanging from the ceiling around my ankles. One for one. Then he fastened the other ends of the chains to a winch and started it. It lifted me up in the air with my head upside down. The Visser ensured that the chains were properly fastened, and looked at me laughing. He locked handcuffs around my wrists and shackled my tail to the other side. I was helpless, completely subjected by Visser Three, with my upper top body laying against the floor. I shook as I imagined what would happen next.

Visser Three has two whips in that torture chamber: one with long and thin tail, and a nine-tailed one with a piece of metal in the end of each tail. Through my stalk eyes I saw him grabbing the later one.

(No, no, Visser), I whispered. (Please.)

Oh Kandrona, I really was afraid of that whip. Visser Three had never spanked me with it before. And I knew I only turned him on with my prayers… The Visser laughed again, viciously and lustfully, and struck.

The metal cut my skin. I screamed in pain.

(Cry as much you want to, honey), the Visser said. (Nobody will help you, no more than those dapsens at the pool.)

He struck again, even harder. Again. Again… The agony tore my body while the whip my flesh, and I could not stop screaming.

Finally Visser Three threw the whip to the floor, after the twelfth strike. My back and stomach were full of bloody wounds. I saw what was between the Visser's back legs. It was proudly upright. I screamed once again as Visser Three rose up on his back hooves leaning against me and… impaled me. That skewer wasn't all that thin and sharp, but hard it was. After a few thrusts I groaned and writhed as much as I could, but it wasn't because of pain. It was _such _an arousing idea that Visser Three was able to do to me whatever he only wanted to, and I couldn't resist.

The top of the enjoyment! It was even maximized and prolonged by my position. The Visser pulled his pole out and pushed it straight back, only through the upper gate. Pain and pleasure, those extreme feelings so close to one another, made me cry out. Visser Three, however, showed no mercy. It was just like any other torture session to him. I was sure he would kill me before the night would be over, by enjoyment if not anything else.

I heard the orgastic thought-speech yell of Visser Three in my head, and on the next moment he didn't lay on me any more. I felt half-dead and torn inside, a river of blood ran from my wounds, and my brain was blurry as a result of pain, unnatural position and strong climaxes. The Visser dropped me carefully to the floor, but I couldn't stand. My consciousness blackened.

(Get up), Visser Three's voice echoed through the darkness. A sharp hoof hit my side. I forced myself to stand and walk, led by the Visser, until he let me to fall down on the soft bed. I think my mind went all blank for a moment.

As I opened my eyes, the first thing I saw was Visser Three. He laid next to me and stroked my body, sliding his fingers in the wounds. I pushed my face against his fur. He was wet from sweat, but smelt good. Seductive. I looked at his face with my stalk eyes.

He was smiling.


	5. The Misfortunes of the Visser, Part 1

_**Chapter 4 –The Misfortunes of the Visser**_

**Visser Three**

_Part One_

Sometimes I bring to my mind the days when I was randomly sure, I mean, really _sure_ that I would win the war of Earth and become Visser One, or even a Councilor, within the same year. I saw it all in my eyes and thought nothing could stop me any more. But I shouldn't have been so sure. Before I even realized, I found myself as the loser with my most important chance ever gone. Everything had been useless. Everything what I had lost my sleep for during the weeks before…

One of my closest Sub-Vissers lives in the head of a very powerful human. He's leading a mighty human state, whose name I don't remember. It's in the continent of Europe. Anyway, my Sub-Visser's been very useful to me. I don't mean the personal services he has done for me by now. A person with so much power can get almost anything done. Such as spreading hidden propaganda through the media among the people of his country to reform their attitudes better to take over. We have a large number of Controllers in that country, as you can guess. Besides, my Sub-Visser randomly meets the other leaders of humans on the… what they call them… oh yes, "official visits" that he sometimes does. One of his greatest achievements has been making a Controller of another head of state – only that this state is quite small and not so powerful from the view of the whole Earth. But a head of state still. And on a day he contacted me and told me that the six most mighty leaders of humans were going to meet. Six the most powerful humans on Earth were going to gather to the same place.

Can you imagine? What a chance for me to make them all hosts! I told my Sub-Visser to get the meeting organized in America, in the city our invasion is strongest. And he did. The only problem was that those powerful humans and their companies were naturally strictly over-watched. Every one of them had his own security troops, just like the Vissers in our Empire. The more power, the more enemies – it seems to be true even in such a primitive society as the humans'. Although we had our people among the security and the staff of the resort the banquet was in, the majority was free humans. I really had, literally, spent many nights planning how I could get the infestation done. My personal assistant, who had also become my advisor, helped me, and so did my human experts.

They had also taught me human culture. You see, I wasn't going to sit still abroad my Blade Ship while some low-ranks would be messing about with the most powerful humans on Earth. Such a big event needed a Visser's touch. So I was going to play a human… some important person who was able to make the infestations easier to us. First I had thought changing the hosts with my Sub-Visser, but – how rare! – one of my advisors had had a better idea. My morph would be the White House Chief of Protocol – it took a good time from me to learn that bizarre title. Anyway, it meant the one who was responsible of all the practical measures of the banquet. Perfect. Actually _everything_ should have been perfect… but just within the critical days, there was another remarkable matter.

I had been talking to my human experts abroad the Mother Ship and finally got to return to my Blade Ship. With my eyelids heavy from sleep, I walked straight to my room. Jillay One-Two-Eight, my personal assistant, was there, with her computer in her hand. Judging from her expression and the aggressive way she breathed the smoke of the _sir'ay _joint in her other hand, she was doing something difficult that needed much concentration and fast and strong thought-orders.

(What are you doing?) I finally asked. Jill relaxed and opened her main eyes, apparently reaching her goal right then, and turned her stalk eyes to me.

(I just created a connection to the humans' computer network, Visser.)

(Why the crachlay?) I sneered. (What can interest you so much there?)

Jill shrugged. (I try to study human everyday culture so that I could advice you better. And it would not hurt you to do the same, to put it blunt.)

I stared at her. (Are you trying to tell me what to do?)

(No, Visser), Jill said. Her voice was not ass-licking at all. (It was just a suggestion.)

I rolled down on my bed. I think I fell asleep for a moment but I certainly woke up as Jill screamed: (Visser! Look! You'll never believe this!)

(It's better to be worth interruption of day snooze), I muttered. Without a word, Jill gave the computer to me.

On the 4-dimensioned screen I saw a web site that was apparently meant for the ancient 2-D system since it looked quite strange. Nevertheless its content wasn't hard to make out. Somebody was selling there…

(It can't be), I breathed.

(What else could it be?) Jill shouted out excitedly.

She was right. What some ignorant human was peddling in the pitiable computer network of his people, could not be anything more or less than the Escafil Device of the Andalites. A blue cube with which any creature could get the power to morph, by only touching it. The human claimed that he had found the "shining stylish blue box" from an abandoned construction side. And I had caught my worst Andalite enemy, Prince Elfangor-Sirinial-Shamtul, in a similar place on Earth - and killed him. I smiled at the memory. It was very possible that Elfangor had had the cube in his fighter and it had been hurled out it by pressure of Dracon beams destroying the fighter.

(Think if we had the source of the morphing power), Jill said with her eyes shining.

(All the time), I grinned. I would be promoted to Visser One before Edriss Five-Six-Two could say "that's unfair"! Definitely Jill would be made something important too, though she was not my actual rival since she was proven to be unable to be a Visser.

(How I can answer to that announcement?) I asked. Blood rushed in my ears. My pulse was speeding. Jill created and sent the answer in a blink of an eye.

(I gave him your human name), Jill said. (I wrote you can pay anything for the box and go wherever whenever to meet him. That kind of stuff has appeals to humans, I think. Now we just have to wait for that his respond and let him tell where he lives, and so we can go and get the Escafil Device.)

And on the next morning Jill woke me up screaming: (Visser! He has answered!)

Smirking in excitement, I ran to shower. Usually I stand there hours at morning, enjoying, and sometimes Jill is with me – believe it or not, showers can be used in much more ways than in the boring and normal one – but now I probably made my record in quickness. After the shower, Jill brushed me and did my face. I don't wear similar face paint as she usually does, but in my opinion a Visser, and especially a handsome Visser like me, has to take care of his appearance. Besides, if I hatched the Escafil Device, I'd like to hatch it looking good.

(He's in our central city), Jill said, giving me a paper with some text on it. I read it quickly. The human's name was David, and yes, he lived in the human city where our invasion was strongest, but that was all I understood. Well, that's what human-Controllers are for.

(Only human-Controllers, eh?) Jill said as she was leaving the room to go informing my troops. (You aren't going to take Hork-Bajir out, are you? It's day in the city.)

(Of course I will take Hork-Bajir with me, stupid!) I sneered. (I want to have that fucking box, okay? So I'll make sure that nothing goes wrong – if the Andalite bandits somehow happened to wander right there or something. Hork-Bajir, but in a vehicle they can't be seen by outsiders. And human-Controllers too. And quite FAST.)

It took less than five local minutes until Jill came back and told that everything was ready. I have to admit she's not at all incompetent. I ran to the docking station of the Blade ship and left towards the blue Earth in a Bug fighter. Around mine, there were many more fighters flying, bearing Hork-Bajir- and human-Controllers ready to attack to the human child's house.

All that power plus my intelligence. And I did not get the Device. I can hear you laughing there. Go ahead, turn the knife in the wounds of the hated Visser. I know you like it. Well, anyway, although all those Hork-Bajir were with me just in case the Andalite bandits would somehow appear there, those idiots didn't have enough sense to really help me with them. You see, the Andalites _were_ there, and they managed to escape with the child _and_ the Device. All we finally got was the child's parents, two grown-up humans, who ended up as hosts. We also caught a snake from the house. I thought it was one of the bandits and took it to the pool. But even after every Visser Three's Idiot-Proof Andalite Test created by yours truly, including the one with me standing near the possible morphed Andalite and mocking his noble species in every single way I know, the snake hadn't acted like an Andalite. Then the human child's mother deigned to tell me that her son had a snake as a pet. Oh, great. Apparently I had just spent an hour playing with a snake.

I stayed at the pool. I wanted to be alone. Without any explanation, I closed myself to the finest building in the entire pool complex and just stood and walk around there, in the biggest room, for several hours. I thought of the lost Device and lost chance to become Visser One right there, and rolled in self-pity to my heart's content.

I almost freaked out when I heard the door buzzer ringing. _Who the hell was going to disturb me? _I lifted my tail ready to cut the stupid creature's head off as I walked to open the door – but instead of some random human-Controller, it was Jill who was standing before me.

(What are you doing here?) I said stupidly. She didn't answer, but wrapped her arms around me and squeezed me against herself.

(Don't touch me!) I snarled at her, jerked myself back and slapped her against her face. (Do you have something essential to tell me?)

Jill looked at me coldly. (The human kid called his parents.)

My eyes shot wide open. (_What?_)

(The human kid), Jill repeated slowly. (Called his parents. Neskir, or the guy that got the body of the man, says the dial came from a public phone, inside the city.)

(What are you waiting for then!) I yelled. (Organize the troops ready to leave and get that little creature!)

(Already done), Jill said. (All we need is your final order.)

I stared at her. (Let's go.)

We left with my bodyguards and sixteen human-Controllers, by ancient human vehicles. I, naturally, sat on the backseat of my limousine and Jill was next to me. We were in human morphs. I saw Jill watching the nightly city as the limousine sped down the streets. I didn't understand what she saw in it. Human culture. Primitive human culture. Something that would be destroyed soon. Finally we stopped to a street corner and the human-Controllers in the bigger cars jumped out with their guns ready.

I relaxed. It was too dangerous for a mighty Visser to stroll out on this part of Earth at night. My bodyguards just sat still on the front seats. I looked at Jill. She was holding one _sir'ay_ joint again. The combination of reflections of the orange streetlights and the shadows looked beautiful on her human face. I pulled her closer to me. No more hints were needed – she threw her arms around my neck and kissed me desirously. She was obedient.

"Do you…" she whispered, opening my pants, "do you want to do it now? Here? In… the human morphs?"

I had fucked human-Controllers. In human morph and in my actual body. Of course it's different than acts with both parties in Andalite bodies. Somehow it's even more enjoyable, but on the other hand, humans are so frail. There's some power missing in human acts, you know? Nevertheless, I responded the kiss using my teeth, and fell myself down on Jill, ready to take what I wanted…

Then there was a sound that rattled the ground. Something large that was running. I rose up quickly and saw a big wrinkled gray animal galloping down the street.

"What the fuck?" cried Jill.

"Andalites", I hissed. I saw the human-Controllers shooting the creature, but those shitty human guns obviously couldn't do anything to that kind of animal.

"It's a trap!" I heard one of the Controllers yelling.

I covered my face with my hands. No. No. Not again.


	6. The Misfortunes of the Visser, Part 2

_Part Two_

So. There I was, lost the Escafil Device another time. Luckily Jill told me on our way back to the Blade Ship that she had purchased something that would ease our – so she said – woe a bit. Apple-and-cinnamon-flavored instant oatmeal. Trading and taking it without a special permission is actually illegal but I've never really cared of that kind of stupid little rules, and since Jill is close with the oatmeal dealers and the other scum of the Empire – with whom the third most high-ranking Visser in the Empire just can't have friendly relations - , there's no reason why I couldn't have oatmeal. We ate it the entire night, Jill and me, ate and enjoyed one another in the sweet inebriation. Taking drugs like humans, mating like Andalites. Yes, I – and apparently Jill too, since she was so eager all the time – know very little about decency and pride for the species. We are real _jiafileks_ – that means someone who has embraced his or her host's vices. A debauchee, a sensualist, a libertine. Literally "maybe honest". But who cares, as long as I _am_ honest and do everything a proper Visser must do and fight for the Empire? And there went we, deeper and deeper to filthiness… I almost forgot my loss, and the terrible pressure of the Earth leader project.

I felt very sick on the following day when I had to catch the real White House Chief of Protocol and acquire him. I have to admit I had such bad feelings that day that I slept for about a half of the day, and nearly failed to do it. However, everything was fine until the following day, when I was already in the resort in my new human morph and made clear to all "my" subordinates how I wanted the banquet to be done.

There was an alarm. The real subordinates of mine in the resort claimed that it had been nothing but an ordinary fire alarm, but I believed there had been something else. Such as Andalites. So I used my infamous sharp intelligence and conjured up a trap for the Andalites: if they attacked again in that evening, they would end up to the middle of the banquet – a fake one. A _hologram_ of one, to put it simple enough. A piece of hologram technology was already a part of the plan – a small pool with Yeerks for the heads of state inside it was hidden inside a fake column in the banquet hall - , so the Blade Ship was ready upon the resort, over ten thousand feet high. All my underlings abroad the ship had to do was to create another, much wider hologram with assistance of my human experts…

Did it work? Oh yes, it did – in the beginning. I had the Andalites. Can you imagine? _I fucking had those little dapsens that have terrorized the invasion! _But… one fatal mistake was enough to destroy it all. You see, all I had with me in the banquet hall was a third hologram, of a Hork-Bajir army. I wanted to face the Andalites alone. The meaning of the hologram was to scare the Andalites, so that they would keep away from me, but of course it didn't work. The Andalites managed to attack me… through an old simple way called distraction. Of course, normally that wouldn't have worked, but I was so slow that day. I hadn't slept well for weeks… snoring in oatmeal hangover didn't count, it had made me even more sluggish.

Heck, sometimes you can't escape the sluggishness even by living in an Andalite body.

I survived – you couldn't have guessed that – but so did the Andalites. And they ran away. My time ended, since one of my idiotic Human-Controlling underlings used the ancient human weapons, which make terrible noise, and of course the real human security troops in the resort came there soon. I had to let the Andalites go. What made my loss even more bitter was that I knew they had the Escafil Device. They had the human child with them, and – breathe deep, this will shock you – they had given the morphing power to him. To a lower form of life! Anyway, since I know humans are simple creatures and do anything if you promise things like "money" and "power" to them, I tried to convert that human to our side, and surely I would have succeed if the Andalites hadn't been with them – and if the time hadn't ended. I as if lost the Device another time.

I remember how upset I was. I do, I do. If I had been on my Blade Ship, I'd probably have closed myself to my room with Jill and tortured her all night long in my bed. But now, when I was among the heads of states and other remarkable humans, I had to keep cool and smile. It was horrible. I've never been good in controlling my rage. When people started to go to their rooms and sleep, I dragged one of the security people controlled by us, a large-sized male, to my bed with me.

The size of his member fit with his size in general. I used my more handsome human morph and let him grind me for the entire night. I ignored all that pain, I just wanted to forget myself, forget Visser Three, for a couple of hours.

On the following morning I was worried. The Andalites obviously knew my plan. But now it was too late to change it. All I could do was to reform the order of my people and hope the Andalites wouldn't find a way to avoid them. But, as you maybe guess, they did. This time they practically destroyed the whole resort attacking there in big and dangerous morphs, and naturally the banquet was cancelled. It had to be cancelled since the place was ruined, and be organized somewhere else in some other time.

The most powerful humans on Earth slid away from me. And I had got none of them infested.

I left the resort immediately I could. The final lose was the last straw for me. I can tell I was close to a nervous breakdown. I felt like the most useless creature in the whole wide universe. There had been three chances to catch the Andalite bandits, a chance to get the Escafil Device, and a chance to make Controllers of the most powerful humans on Earth – and I had fucked up them all! I was the greatest Whisk-Visser in the Empire! Me, Esplin Nine-Four-Double-Six, who had born as a Prime! Who was the only… the first Andalite-Controller ever! This kind of incompetent fool!

I love myself. I know I am the best of all. But on that moment I hated everything in myself. Weeks of work… all for nothing. Of course I blamed my subordinates, and had sentenced to a painful death everyone whose fault it maybe was that the Andalites had got to the resort twice, but I knew, deep inside me, that the main offender was me myself.

I wanted to kill somebody! I swung my tail and one Human-Controller's head flied through the air. I cut his entire body into a heap of dead meat, but it didn't cure my frustration. I dashed into my own ship from the Bug Fighter and to my room.

(Where is the oatmeal?) I yelled.

Jill ran to me and without a word, without any welcome speech, gave me a big canister. I stuck my hoof in. Ah, that was what I had been longing for. Oatmeal. If I needed a half of canister to become intoxicated, I had to take an entire one to totally forget all… I felt the light gray goo being absorbed to my hoof, to my body… my brain began to blur over… oh Kandrona, I felt the tearing frustration, rage and misery disappearing with my clear and rational thoughts… and they were replaced by faceless, formless angst that felt like it was squeezing me.

I hardly remember the next moments. I didn't know what I was doing. Maybe I fell down on my bed. Anyway, I moved slowly my tail blade… I felt a sharp pain in my right front thigh… and again… and again… the blood flowed on my leg… My hoof was still in the oatmeal canister, and it absorbed the toxic substance. My thoughts wandered. I knew no more what was real and what I imagined, not to mention what was past and what was presence…

Then I saw it: the light green face of a Nahara-Controller with huge black eyes. It had such a despising expression on it that even I had never made similar one.

"A Prime!" the creature spat. "You call yourself a _Prime_! You act like a _Lesser_! You are the shame of our race, you filthy little dapsen! You will _never_ be _anything_! You were born as a Prime for nothing!"

I tried to swing my tail… which had spikes… but it lacked power. The Nahara-Controller lifted something on me…

(AAAAAARGHHH!)

I twitched on the bed screaming. The Nahara-Controller disappeared and turned into Councilor Five, who looked like he was made of melting wax.

"You incompetent good-for-nothing fool ", he mocked in a voice that sounded like a claw cutting glass. "Only a complete idiot would like to look like an Andalite!"

His hand flowed on my face, covering it and suffocating me…

I saw my hands were bloody. They became more bloody, the more I touched my body! The Andalites! They were around me! I was their prisoner, and they were skinning me alive with their stretched nimble long-clawed fingers!

I tried to kick, but my legs had been shackled. I felt the cold metal around them. I wagged my tail wildly but… another pain in my back leg! The Andalites were sawing my hooves off! I saw the blood and bone splinters flying. My skin was torn off my stomach and I saw, oh Kandrona, I saw my ribs gleaming metal blue and my third heart that was beating…

I saw _myself_, as a formless pile of bloody flesh.

I screamed. Screamed.

I heard a voice, somewhere far away, as if it had come from a gap: (Oh Kandrona's sake!)

My hoof was lifted up. I kicked instinctively and heard clattering.

(Visser. Calm down.)

I felt something warm and heavy on me, pushing me against the bed so that I hardly could move. Hands grabbed my head.

(Take it easy. Please.)

My tics stopped little by little and my breath began to normalize. The bloodblue shade in my view vanished. Slowly I drifted back to reality. I remembered I was in my room abroad my own ship, on the orbit around Earth, and nobody was with me but Jill, who was laying on me with her hands on my cheeks. My right front thigh was still hurting and smarting, and I cried out in horror as I looked at it. Almost the whole leg was covered by blood. The nightmares streamed back to my mind for a moment.

(I am bleeding!)

(Calm down. It's not dangerous), Jill whispered. (Shallow wounds only.)

Now, when I think of that afterwards, it feels so ridiculous. I'm a Visser, I've gone through many battles where I have got injured much worse. I was supposed to have got used to bleeding. But on that moment those wide shallow wounds I had cut with my own tail blade looked exactly the same as in my nightmare.

Jill cleaned my leg carefully with a wet towel. Then she washed my face by using it. All the time she talked to me quietly. She talked about the dead withering fields of the Andalite home, creeks with dark clear water and nothing but black rocks as the bottom, the yellowish sky that reminded me of the planet I had grown up on. She talked about leaving this galaxy, speeding towards infinity, seeing exotic planets and taking over them all, ruling the whole universe. She talked about the feeling that you get when you go to a pool after a long Homeworld day. She talked about the beauty and strength of an Andalite body and how amazing feeling that is when you morph, get a brand new body for a couple of hours…

I don't remember everything she said. Not a single one of her exact words. But I remember that her speaking felt good and pacifying. It kept me in this world. Of course I still felt terrible, and the knowledge of all those loses nagged at me, but in Jill's arms I could relax with her voice echoing in my head, and fall asleep…


	7. Playing the Roles

_**Chapter 5 – Playing the Roles**_

**Jill**

The extremely annoying alarm voice of a hologram phone woke me up as I was having sweet dreams alone in Visser Three's bed.

Fortunately an Andalite body is easy to get to the full speed after sleep – an essential feature for a being that was prey once in the species' evolution, and good for a working Yeerk living in one. I jumped at the big hologram projector, ready for an _interesting_ discussion with Iniss Two-Two-Six, who is a _very_ colorful person indeed, but the voice didn't come from it. It was the long-distance connection hologram phone that was alarming. Without any consideration, I responded the signal, just like a good assistant should.

(Here Blade Ship Three.)

The dim face of Councilor Nine flashed to the screen and howled: "What the _hruthin_ have you screwed up again! I heard, er, somebody telling that you just do not have the Andalite bandits still alive, but also failed a perfect chance to get Earth under domination in one local week!"

First I was totally flabbergasted, then I understood: he thought I was Visser Three. Even our best technology isn't enough to transmit clear pictures from side to side of the galaxy.

I hadn't told the honored Councilor that he had the wrong Yeerk – I was too busy with my host Miribel, who had taken it as a terrible insult that someone had confused her for an older male, and then begun to cry: _oh, this _never_ could happen if you used our _Andalite_ technology, blah blah_ – before he went on: "But you are there yet. According to Sub-Visser Thirty-one, I mean, _somebody_, you were on Earth playing a human and searching for the human son of Beast Elfangor – do not even ask!"

I laugh in such Visser-Threeish way I could. You see, the real Visser actually was on Earth playing a human and searching for the son of Prince Elfangor-Sirinial-Shamtul, his arch enemy. One infiltrated Yeerk, whose host was a lawyer, had found some… letter or something, which Elfangor had written for his son, and Iniss Two-Two-Six had found the boy in the school he was teaching in. Yes, the boy really was _human_. I had known that Elfangor had been in close relations with a human woman, but apparently he had had a human morph too.

Besides the desire to erase the spawn of Elfangor forever, Visser Three wanted to know whether the boy knew something about the notorious Andalite bandits. It wasn't at all impossible since he was obviously living in the same area where the most of the Andalites' terror happened.

(I have indeed), I said, lifting my head proudly. I had spent so much time with Visser Three that I had learnt some of his teasing tones of voice, seducing gestures and charming expressions. (I do not have time for chasing some single human kids.)

Councilor Nine sighed. "Good. Maybe you have some responsibility left, Visser Three. But I am afraid that you still lack conscientiousness and competence."

(I am conscientious, _Derizak azdar_!) I yelled, using the formal term of address for the Councilors. (But those Andalites… they just seem to have better _luck_ than I have!)

"If it was up to luck only, they would not be alive now", said Councilor Nine in icy tone of voice.

I didn't show it, but I was raging. How dared that dapsen call Visser Three careless! We both had been completely burnt out after long planning sessions in many evenings. So tired that we had only laid down to the bed side by side! _We_, I emphasize: I had done a damn fair amount of work for "Operation Human Leaders", to which Councilor Nine obviously referred with "perfect chance to get Earth under domination in one local week". There _could not_ be any other reason for the failure than the better luck of the Andalites.

Councilor Nine lectured to me about the features of a proper Visser for half an hour. _You should be this, you should do that then and then._ _Yes, yes, of course sir, sure_, I answered in monotonous voice, showing clearly that the matter couldn't have interested me less. Visser Three would probably have done the same. I knew him well.

Then I heard another alarm behind the wall! It was a device that received signals from the small computers every infiltrated Yeerk carried with themselves on Earth. Damnit, it was a busy day abroad the Blade Ship.

"Yes yes, I really hope you will be a bit more effective in future", Councilor Nine said absently. "Goodbye."

I closed the long-distance connection quickly, cantered to the other room and accepted the signal. A 4-dimensioned image of a male human-Controller appeared on the screen. I didn't know him; he was just some ordinary Yeerk, or a nobody.

"Blade Ship, hear me? Selor Eight-Seven-Six here. Well, I'm in a shabby little roadside zoo park now, and… there's a Hork-Bajir in here!"

I stared at the screen, and was grateful that Selor didn't see me. I surely looked like a Gedd who's seeing a spaceship for the first time.

(Sorry? A Hork-Bajir, you say? In a zoo park? Yeerk, I think you ate the wrong sort of oatmeal in the morning today…)

"No, I didn't!" Selor spat. "I swear there's a Hork-Bajir in here! A little Hork-Bajir."

(Okay, I believe you), I snapped back. (And where is _here_, precisely? It would be pretty good a thing to know.)

"A bit south from our central city, down the highway. The place is called 'Frank's Safari Land' or something. Outside the place there are huge signs screaming 'See the Living Razor!', so I think it's quite easy to find."

(Thanks), I sighed and broke off the signal. _A Hork-Bajir! Able to be seen by any human! _We naturally can't give the humans any sign of our existence, or even of extraterrestrial life in general. The Hork-Bajir should be fetched away before some idiotic human authorities, or for even worse, _biologists_ would notice it. But we, the rank and file, can't do anything without the decisions of our Visser.

I crept back to the Visser's room and took a human-made cell phone from the edge. It was an ancient relic really – its functions were conducted with _buttons_, and it had _no_ screen _at all_, not to mention a 4-dimensioned hologram one. Besides, it didn't receive thought-speech, so I had to morph to human. After a few confusions I managed to phone to the hotel where Visser Three had lived human live for the last days. In fact, the phone call was connected straight to the Visser's hotel room.

He answered almost immediately, with his new human name of course.

"Kar'ich", I whispered 'hello' seductively – I hope so. "It's me."

"Oh, hi", I heard him purring with a voice of a female human. "Anything new?"

"Actually, yes", I said. I decided to open the reliability of Sub-Visser Thirty-one in question in some other time and tell the essential now. "I heard… there's a Hork-Bajir in some zoo somewhere there."

"_What?_" He practically screamed.

"Yes. A Hork-Bajir", I confirmed. I told the coordinates of the place.

"I go there and see", Visser Three said in excited voice.

"Shall I send you the limousine?"

"There's no time for it! But I'd like to come by it back to the hotel. And…" his voice turned into sexy whispers again, "I'd be very glad if you sat on the backseat then, with a large can of oatmeal."

I promised to come to him with a large can of oatmeal.

I demorphed and fell down on the bed. I thought of Visser Three. Had he really… could he have missed me as much as I missed him? Surely not. But he wanted to see me anyway, and how happy I was. I felt like an oatmeal-addictive who is going to get her first dose for a week – also because I had fed up with those boring human-Controllers, who were so desperate in trying to get the Visser's support that they agreed to do "disgusting things" with me.

Maybe I fell asleep for a moment. I saw hundreds of oiled muscular writhing male Andalite bodies. I saw thousands of giant erect male members and felt them being thrust into me via every single hole they just fit to. And the big flawless tail blades cut new holes to me…

_Elfangor. _He had been quite a handsome male, so had Visser Three once mentioned. I wondered how big a tool he had had, and if that pet human of his had ever enjoyed of it. Had he been a good lover – as human or Andalite? Oh, how I wished I'd had him tried before he had died…

I woke up to reality. Oh dear, had I really thought an Andalite like _that_? I shuddered. What if the decadent jiafilek life was slowly turning my way of thinking into an Andalite's? Was I a _traitor_, or someone who deserved death by starvation? Then, for some bizarre reason, an image returned to my mind: a mail on the screen of a computer, with the text _Incompetent for the higher ranks_.

Just because I had been too interested in inferior species, and born too late – on the first years when Vissers and Sub-Vissers were chosen with stricter screening. And I couldn't become anything else either, since I was so 'dumb' in important subjects such as physics and chemistry.

Was being 100-percent-loyal for the Empire really worth aspiring…?

I left to the Mother Ship, to a storage with a sign "Human Things" above the door. Some human-Controllers had brought all sorts of human stuff there in case if someone was eager to learn something about humans from them or needed them in some other mission. Well, I did now. I took a big black handbag from a shelf – so large that pretty small an oatmeal canister would fit there. Then I looked at the clothes on the iron bar going through the room. I chose a red mini corset dress decorated with black lace. Almost right under it there were black high-heeled boots on the floor. I morphed and dressed up. Before I entered the Bug fighter going to Earth, I visited the Visser's oatmeal stash and filled the small canister with the substance.

The fighter landed to the familiar 'airport' on the shore of the ocean. The Visser's black limousine was already waiting there.

Absently I watched out through the window of the backseat. We drove via some suburb or whatever to get to the highway. I saw humans in queue in front of a little colorfully-painted cabin. When the humans left the queue after reaching the end, they held a small paper packing that usually contained a piece of meat stuck between two pieces of bread. A piece of minced flesh tissue of a dead creature. I had heard that humans could live by vegetarian food only very well but the most of them kill and eat their fellow creatures just because "meat is so good". And – don't laugh – they call their species "omnivorous" or even "carnivorous" though among them there are millions of humans that are completely herbivorous and still healthy. Well, not my problem.

I saw little humans – children. Children walking with grown-up humans who might be their parents. One important, almost holy issue of human culture was, at least in that region, that children were raised by those who had once enjoyed each other and given the kid a life, and that the two people committed to one another and the kid until the death pulled them apart. One who chose a different lifestyle was named selfish and bad. Apparently in the best case the female party of the couple stayed at home – which should be, naturally, a big white house inhabited by just one "family" and surrounded by a clean, disgusting green lawn – with taking care of the kids as the only job of hers.

And some Yeerks wonder why humans are such a weak and backward species compared to us, of whom every one is part of the society as themselves, just themselves, and does at full speed, the whole life, without any close relationships in the best case, the things they have the best skills for…

The limousine shifted via a traffic circle to the highway. It didn't take a long time before we came by a shabby and cheap building. Behind it there was a wannabe-exotic-looking pool with greenish water in it. In front of it there was very dirty a parking lot. And in the middle of the parking lot stood Visser Three in his female human morph. He/she was quite beautiful with his/her pitch black hair but his/her skin was too brown.

The driver jumped out and opened the door for the Visser, and he/she dashed in. For a moment he watched the skies – probably looking for spying Andalite bandits, I didn't ask him – and slammed the door closed then. As the limousine sped back to the highway, towards the city, Visser Three and I looked at one another for the first time for many days.

"A Hork-Bajir?" I asked. I didn't manage to make up a smarter opening retort.

"A Hork-Bajir", the Visser confirmed. "We've got to fetch him tonight and reinfest him." He made a short pause and bit his red lips.

"I thought there can't even be a species like humans", he went on, sneering. "They're on the most annoying stage of intelligence. You know those new-hatched Yeerks, who have just left their first lesson in training and act like the most intellectual, knowledgeable and experienced beings in the universe? That's what the humans are like. And what about how they treat less rational species? They make them spend their entire life in tiny cages because they think humans themselves are something else than just animals… You know I'm not very interested of the feelings of inferior species either, but the way the humans act is simply _barbaric_."

I nodded and laughed. "You're absolutely right, Visser. Could any other creature than a bit plus-average intelligent ape call itself "the crown of the creation" and think it's the norm of all the life of the universe and the center point of everything?"

We spoke _Yeerkhin_, our mother language: Yeerkish with Andalite words mixed. I saw the driver rolling his eyes and mimicking silently something the other of us had said. I didn't tell the Visser since I didn't want bloodstains to my dress.

The limousine stopped in front of a skyscraper, and Visser Three and I walked out. The bodyguards didn't follow. The Visser's false identity was no remarkable person and would not need bodyguards. He had to keep his role until the end. I admit I was nervous for all the time when we walked on the yard. On any moment some traitor, assassin, hiding in the bushes or on some roof near would shoot Visser Three's head off or to pieces… But nothing happened.

The Visser's room was in the 23rd floor. Quite high. We went up by elevator, the slow and primitive human equivalent for a flying shaft. The metal walls of the little booth were covered with mirrors, so I saw Visser Three's human face wherever I looked. He hadn't talked to me after we had left the limousine. He didn't said anything even when he walked to me, lifted my face towards his and kissed me, not at all that gently and softly as my human-Controlling lovers on the last few days. I responded to his kiss nibbling his tongue, and it provoked him to more brutal technique. I sensed the taste of human blood, I don't know if it was my blood or Visser Three's. But the taste! Though I was nearly got used to tasting, I had spent so much time in human form, the blood caressed my tasting nerves so that it was almost an arousing feeling. I wanted to taste more blood! So we mauled each other's mouths in competition.

Only when something clinked and light came in, we opened our eyes and disengaged ourselves from one another. I realized that the doors of the elevator had opened, and behind them in the corridor there was a senior human couple standing. The woman looked away in disgust, and the man took her hand and pulled her towards the stairs leading down. I looked at Visser Three. He/she shrugged. We wondered what was the strange or loathsome thing we had done. Hadn't we acted like humans and many other apes?

Anyway, we were in the 23rd floor soon. Visser Three took some plastic strip from his pocket and stick it to the lock of the door before opening it.

"Can you believe it?" he said, rolling his eyes. "They don't have any chemical code, but only these simple plastic cards! I hardly dare to fall asleep here."

The room behind the door was practically shocking in its simplicity. There was a small table and a primitive television… and a big, soft-looking bed. Visser Three pulled the curtains closed so that they covered the city view, and I immediately began to morph.

"No", the Visser ordered moving his hand. "Stay human. And undress yourself."

A good underling always follows the orders of her Visser, therefore I stopped morphing and yanked my dress off as charmingly as that tight outfit could be yanked off. Visser Three was already demorping.

(Let's try it as humans, at last), he smirked. (I hope you have not had so much fun with my lower officers during the last days that you are fed up with human style.)

I laughed. "Certainly not."

After becoming fully Andalite-shaped, the Visser quickly remorphed, to his main human morph in this time. That morph was a male in his forties and had icy blue eyes, pitch-black hair and aquiline nose. His body was tall and muscular, of pretty heavy of build but still graceful – like his Andalite body. He was very handsome. I had seen him undress for only once before that, in relation to one infestation project, when he had had to morph, but then he had left the tight morphing shorts on. Now he took them off. Attracted, I stared at what he had between his only pair of legs. Though the reproduction organs of humans and Andalites have developed into a quite similar form as a result of a long evolution – apparently it's a successful form – they have differences too. Such as that the tool of an average human male is much smaller.

On another hand, my parts were smaller and more narrow too.

The most important thing was, of course, that the Visser had a hard-on. I led him to the bed, grabbed his member and stuck it into my mouth. I admit I missed the feeling of choking which I have every time I suck the Visser in his Andalite body, but I still sucked as skillfully as I could, and quit immediately when the Visser seemed to approach the climax. All I wanted to do now was to excite him to an extreme passion, not orgasm yet.

Suddenly Visser Three sat bolt upright and slapped me in my face. I saw him grinning lustfully. I looked deep into his blue eyes and licked my lips. The Visser wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me to his lap. I opened my thighs and let him in, deep, deep… I squeezed my legs and arms around the Visser and started a strange dance in his lap. Visser Three cried in pleasure, slapped me again, grabbed onto my hair then and kissed me by force. He turned my head a little and sank his teeth into my earflap. I felt them sinking deeper and deeper while I tormented the Visser by keeping his shaft in tighter-than-tight grasp… until he bit and tore really hard once, and I screamed in pain. Visser Three had bitten a part of my ear off. The pain was like an extremely wild orgasm. The Visser licked the blood from the stub left and nibbled more – was he going to kill me with pleasure?

Visser Three shoved me away from his arms to the white coverings, and rolled onto the floor. I watched with my other eye how he demorphed. And then he jumped back on me, with the shaft of 11 inches erected.

(Now we're like Elfangor and his pet human), he grinned. I sighed in glee, spread my legs and let the Visser thrust it into my frail human body. I felt pain cutting me somewhere in between my thighs but the sweet feeling of extreme stretching compensated it perfectly. I moaned in painful enjoyment. I cried the Visser to give me death, for I didn't want to return to life without those supernatural feelings…

He didn't give me death. After that I've learned he gives it only to those who don't want it. But he kept on torturing me, and oh Kandrona, how I enjoyed every single second! Visser Three, my unquestioned master – it was so clear now that I lay under him and hardly could move, not to mention I could have wriggled away if I had wanted to – enjoyed me like he would have been trying to kill himself with fucking, and I, accepted my destiny, groaned out so loud that I could only hope that the room next door was empty. I didn't turn my eyes off the Visser's body for one second – how the serious action highlighted its muscularity!

(Enough?) Visser Three hissed, after pulling out of me and leaving me groan and shiver. (_Jiafilek yaolinai_.)

He stood up on the floor and dug up the oatmeal canister from my bag. I saw the glassy look creeping to his eyes as he stuck his hoof in. For a moment I wanted nothing more than rip the canister off the Visser and throw it through the window. I thought of how the substance was destroying my Visser's brain. Wasn't it my duty as his personal assistant – to protect and help him? But another duty was to make him happy, do always as he wanted me to… and he certainly wouldn't be happy if I took the oatmeal canister away. I guessed he wouldn't even listen if I told what the product could do to him. No matter how intelligent he was in other things, all he cared of was here and now.

I took some sir'ay roots from the bag, wrapped a joint out of them and lighted it. I watched Visser Three while I breathed the smoke. Day by day, he looked more and more tired. Well, playing a human makes anyone tired, at least anyone who doesn't really have a human body, but I thought there was something else too behind it all. I decided not to ask anything about the notorious Andalite bandits.

After all, maybe I was happy I wasn't a Visser. Some low-ranks envy Vissers because they think their life is full of glamour and luxury. It's that too, I can tell you as the assistant of a Visser. But more it's work. Hard work. And responsibility. Low-ranks are responsible only for themselves, but Vissers represent their entire armies for the great Council of Thirteen.

Visser Three had been more worried of being a nobody than being responsible. I thought which I would have chosen if I had been free to choose.

And put my hoof into the canister to fill my brain with oatmeal.


	8. Esplin's Dream

_Tearing flesh out of your bones_

_Spraying your blood all over me_

_Your screams are like applause in my ears_

_And there's nothing you can do_

_Tied to that bed_

_Only torso left untouched_

_Ha ha ha, you'll be beautiful tomorrow,_

_I promise…_

_Sad that you won't see it._

(c) Jimi

-------------------------

_Author Notation: This chapter takes the crown of the "most sadistic chapter of mine" away from the third chapter of this fic. Definitely. If you feel sick easily, skip the italicized part._

_(P.S. My dear friend-lover-whatever, the man who's Visser Three from outside and Jill from inside, thank you for the great poem.)_

**_Chapter 6 – Esplin's Dream_**

**Visser Three**

_I swagger into the torture chamber. In the mirror on the wall I see an incredibly handsome Andalite male, whose muscles are very visible under his glossy fur. Self-importance and masculinity shine from him. I nearly begin to desire him, until I remember that it's me._

_In the rack, which is actually a research board from the hospital wing of the Mother Ship, there is a young Andalite male lying. He's tied up tightly. He is helpless… so helpless that it's arousing. Fear makes his face even more beautiful. He was the only survivor of a destroyed Andalite ship the day before, and for that I rewarded him. With myself._

_The Andalite, however, didn't treat his reward right. He took me five times during last night and was never so good that I would have felt something. Besides, his member was too small. So, I had let that Andalite abuse me and hadn't got any pleasure from it myself. I give it back _now.

_I make sure that the Andalite is properly tied, and grin viciously._

_(Now, let's continue the games, dear.)_

_I take my first instrument from the table next to the research board – a big and very sharp knife. I show it to my prisoner, so that he understands how sharp it really is. I see the horror on his face as he prays for mercy, and laugh. I watch him trying to wriggle out of the ties. But it's useless. His destiny is sealed._

_I press the knife against the Andalite's thigh. Slowly, painfully slowly, I cut. The Andalite's eyes open wider from pain. The knife sinks deeper and deeper, making the wound larger and larger. Blue-black blood bursts out. The knife cuts the skin, the thin fat layer, muscles… the tissues break and get loose from each other… until the edge meets the dark blue bone. For an impulse, I slash off the tendon going under the muscle. The Andalite yells in pain._

_(Aaaaaahhh! __That hurts! It tears my muscles off! Aaaaah!)_

_(No longer), I smirk. I take a small axe to my hand and hit the bone off, and on the next moment my brain is full of even more horrid thought-speech cry._

_Why do they always have to cry so loud? It causes headache._

_I do the same to the Andalite's each leg. Quite well, after the last leg I'm fed up with that. Also his hands, which move too much, annoy me. I take a hammer and two six inch nails, and nail the hands to the metal edge of the table. More cry._

_Then I get an idea. On Earth there is a species called "horses" which humans exploit. Horses have four legs with hooves, just like the Andalites, and humans usually nail bent pieces of metal to their hooves. And for some strange reason, in my toolbox there are four "horse-shoes" made of an Earth metal called lead…_

_I hit them to the Andalite's hooves. In case you don't know: unlike a horse's hooves, an Andalite's hooves contain nerves. _Lots_ of _sensitive_ nerves. I listen to the Andalite's painful screams and feel something stiffening in between my back legs. Ah, nothing arouses me more than watching a suffering Andalite! But I don't take what I want yet. I have to torture myself too… I, however, turn the Andalite on his stomach already._

_His legs flop over the edges of the table. The lead shoes are heavy… and only a few muscles, tendons, and strips of skin tie his legs to his body. I watch them stretching… and finally snapping. The Andalite's legs drop onto the floor, and he himself squalls so loud that the whole disgusting green planet below us surely hears._

_Now the shaft in between my back legs has grown so large and hard that I can't make it wait any more. It wants to be pushed into some tight place that would grasp it properly – such as the rear of a sweet young Andalite warrior. I take one step closer and lift my other back leg, so that the Andalite sees how gigantic my tool is. I'm not sure if he is already "beyond pain" or lost his mind and ability to understand in pain, but at least he looks horrified._

_(No, no), I hear him squeaking._

_I take my place from behind him and pull the stumps of his back legs as open as possible. I see the hole under the hairs. So small, so tight… but soon not any more. As I mount the Andalite, I begin to wonder: how can I ever fit in? Well, no matter. I thrust as hard as I can, and my shaft does slide in! I start grinding, and do I even need to mention that the Andalite screams? I laugh._

_(You love this, don't you? Well, soon you will get something sharper…)_

_I rape the brave little Andalite warrior at least half an hour and fill his insides with the hot liquid of life. As I roll off him, I realize that he has fainted. I take a syringe from the toolbox and empty it through the Andalite's skin. His eyes shot wide open and he screams._

_(Why did you wake me up to this pain? Why?)_

_(Because it's fun, you Andalite filth), I croak. I lift my tail – I got the blade sharpened the day before – and with one powerful move stick it to the slit that is quite much wider now after my visit._

(This_ is what I call a _shaft!)

_The Andalite cries and screams out louder and louder._

_('Aah, more, dear Visser, give me more' – is that what you are saying?) I yell at least as loudly. (Is that what you are saying, you nasty little dapsen?)_

_I saw him until the blade comes out of his back._

_I am covered by the Andalite's blue-black blood. I lay down on the floor and roll in the blood, I know it makes me more handsome… Then my eyes meet the Andalite's ones that see nothing any more. Light green, a bit slanted eyes…_

_A female face._

_Jill's. _

(Visser? Are you all right?)

I woke up, wet from sweat. The same female Andalite face was in front of my eyes. It was not classically beautiful, rather originally attractive.

(Of course I am), I snapped, being blunter than I meant.

(Forgive me, it was quite a silly question), Jillay uttered. She lifted the quilt. (You came when you slept. On the sheets. And on my fur.)

Some other Yeerk would probably have apologized but I never think the word "sorry" loud.

Jill giggled. She leaned against me and laid her head cautiously on my side. It felt good.

(Visser? If you don't mind me asking – what sort of dream did you have?)

(Are you sure you want to know?) I muttered. (I thought you have already learnt… The galaxy has lots of more attractive places than Visser Three's imagination.)

(I don't think so), Jill whispered and caressed my back. (I think… you're beautiful. Both your appearance and your mind.)

It sounded great. Nobody had said anything like that to me before, not even those flatterers creeping around me.

I pressed my palms on Jill's cheeks and described my dream in detail, leaving just the end untold, looking deep into her main eyes. Though I tried and tried to find signs of disgust from her look, all I saw was a pure aroused smile.

(Do you often think of Andalites?) Jill asked. (Males or females?)

I rolled onto my other side. Would that Visser of the _jiafileks_ draw her line to an _actual_ treason – desiring Andalites, I mean real ones? Could I trust in her, that she wouldn't save my confession to her modern computer which she could control by thought-speech orders? I'm not telling lies when I say that it was a matter of life and death. If Jill walked to the Council of Thirteen with a record featuring me, Officially Pronounced Immoral, telling that I enjoyed raping Andalites… I would get arrested before I could say "but I'm still loyal to the Empire". My explanations wouldn't be listened, and no Yeerk would care of the fact that I had done more than any Visser in the war with the Andalites. I would be sentenced from sympathy for Andalites – according to the Council sense, only a traitor can mix humiliating and causing pain in tormenting the enemies – and tortured to death.

Could I reveal my most abhorrent sins to the Yeerk who was one of the few beings I had felt togetherness with?

(Yes, I do), I finally said. (Quite often. Andalites are great… Intelligent and so beautiful.)

(It's true), Jill said. (Guess what? Some call the both of us traitors because we have Andalite bodies and faces. They say we are filthy because we have infested filthy bodies and control them by wrapping ourselves around their filthy brains… and that we acquire the evil thoughts of the Andalites, since their minds are constantly with us. I know one Yeerk who refuses to come to the same pool with me, for he thinks there's 'Andalite dirt' in me. But I can see from those Yeerks that they would in fact like to be like us. Maybe they are not conscious of it, but still. They envy us.)

I nodded. That made sense. Of course the _ordinary_ Yeerks envied creatures like _us_, I mean both jiafileks and Andalite-Controllers. They called us unnatural, because they knew deep in their mind that Yeerks, who have our views of honesty, experience more and achieve more pleasure in their life than those who have no courage to disagree with traditions.

Then I said it.

(I have raped Andalites.)

Jill was silent. I felt her hand on my ribs.

(What was that like, Visser?) she said, as if she had talked to herself and not to me. (Did it feel good? Different than with me?)

(It is so arousing when a virtuous female or an honored warrior struggles under you…) I said, in an absent voice as well. (I can violate their precious purity, the worshipped manifestation of their cult of hypocrisy, with one leap and a few moves! And I enjoy of it, for Kandrona's sake, I enjoy of it!)

I almost shouted out the last sentence. Jill stroked me.

(I believe you), she uttered. (You see… do you know what I have been dreaming on?)

I held my breath.

(Tough Andalite warriors, in every meaning of the word!) she hissed lustfully. (How one could release the pressures of decency with me, together with nine other ones!)

(You can say that again), I sighed. My eyes grew to a twisted excited grin. I decided that it was the turn of obscener fantasies. (What about… the young and innocent?)

(Ah!) Jill cried out. When she began to talk, she reminded me of an Andalite child who has just found out that rubbing the base of her tail against a smooth tree brings strange pleasure. (Brainwashed _aristh_ boys whose young body is just developing towards the toughness of a grown-up male, and who blush when they see a beautiful female and feel shame of their first erections! The young, innocent and naive… I want to have a fucking harem of them! I want to wash all the innocence and purity off them, first drive them mad of lust and then make them satisfy me, until none of them ever thinks of the greatest lie of the Andalites – the honor!)

I rolled around so that we were face to face, wrapped my arms around her and squeezed. She was wonderful! I whispered to her something like that when Earth would be taken over, we would attack the Andalite Home and make the most beautiful and decent young Andalites our slaves… and then, in the name of Kandrona, then we would start having so damn much fun that we could hardly save the Council from knowing it! Oatmeal and pretty Andalites, so that the Visser and his mistress would be _high_!

(We both would debauch ourselves to death), Jill confirmed in an excited voice. (I would get at least twenty males in a day, handsome and muscular ones… but naturally none of them could be more handsome than you.)

(I would pump myself full of potency drugs and do as many females and males in a day!) I boasted.

(And whip the young males who fuck me, so that they would never exhaust! And if nothing else worked, you would leap on them and give them a _push_!)

(_All_ of them would be whipped! Twice a day, five times if they did something wrong!)

Jill had very good ideas every now and then. You can guess that we found each other's hands from between the other's back legs soon.

(What is making a husband cheat his wife like?) Jill finally asked, as she was shivering and panting after the climax.

(You have no idea, beautiful), I laughed lewdly. (It's part of why I am this terrible a jiafilek – I love to humiliate him by using his body to debauchery. _Look, Andalite, I respect your artificial marriage institution _this_ much!_)

(I wish my host was married too), Jill said. (As far as I know, the Andalite females believe in marriage even more eagerly than the males, and get more dismayed of indecency. Imagine how that sort of stupid being would scream in horror if I controlled her and you took me through the upper way!)

I laughed.

(The most marriages between Andalites are unfaithful), Jill claimed. (The husbands use paid females, the creatures who don't officially even exist, and the wives have young and handsome lovers. Any sensible being would have learnt and accepted by now that the marriage institution is not going to work. But not Andalites. They can be good in sciences, but the common sense they lack. They love the chastity-gilding of their society too much.)

I cuddled against Jill. She had crystallized the basic idea of the Andalite society almost perfectly. The only thing I have to add is that besides hypocrisy, the thing they call real goodness made me sick. Why couldn't a being do as it pleases if it has a chance?

Well, if someone didn't understand it, that wasn't my problem. I was Visser Three, the strong one who didn't hesitate to use his right of the strongest.


End file.
